Mobile computing devices, such as mobile telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, etc., often comprise, or have access to, an array of sensors such as image sensors and sound sensors. While commonly used to record events for personal consumption, such recordings are generally unsuitable for use as evidence in proceedings in which the authenticity, accuracy and/or provenance of those recordings may require verification.
The rapid proliferation of mobile devices is such, however, that mobile devices are often present in circumstances in which such evidential data may be usefully obtained. It would therefore be beneficial if such mobile devices were able to obtain and provide evidential quality recordings of transactions or events. Such evidential quality recordings may have uses, for example, in legal proceedings, insurance claims, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one of the problems of the prior art whether identified herein or elsewhere.